Bella does it tough
by kenzielovedoctor
Summary: Bella is raped by her boyfriend Mike and her father Charlie
1. Chapter 1

Chptr 1

I grimaced as i tried to cover the painful bruises on my cheeks. If Charlie saw, i don't know what he would do, he'd be so furious. My 'boyfriend' Mike, had beaten me last night, just because i wouldn't make 'love' to him. Oh yeah Mike, you love me so much, oh look, here's proof, check out these bruises on my face! Furiously wiping the tears away, i skipped down the stairs and out to my truck, driving to school. As i walked from the parking lot, someone grabbed my hair so harshly that i felt a few strands ripped from their roots. No other than the lovely Mike. " Hey baby, how ya doin this morning?" He asked sarcastically. I looked up at him from the hood of my jumper and he took it as a seductive pose. He looked down meaningfully at his jeans and used my hair as a leash to discreetly anchor me back towards my truck. once we were inside he ordered me to drive home. I pretended to be scared, but on the inside i was laughing, Charlie was home today. What would he do to Mike when he found out what his plans were ? This should be good. As i pulled up Mike saw Charlies car in the drive but it didn't seem to faze him. He dragged me inside and walked over to Charlie. "Hey Charlie, you don't mind if Bella and i go upstairs for a while do you? We have a study period for a few hours." Charlie just nodded, barely removing his eyes from the tv. screen. I opened my mouth to ask Charlie for help, but Mike elbowd me in the rib and dragged me up to my bedroom, shutting the door, while i was coughing from my blow. He tossed me on the bed while i struggled against him. "You filthy dog, you wouldn't dare have sex with me while Charlie's home." I sneered. "No, you're right Bella, i wouldn't but i _would _rape you." I stared at him in shock. He then moved to the door and called for Charlie. He came up the stairs, heavy feet pounding along the wood. "What's the problem Mike?"

"Well Charlie, you're lovely daughter is being a bit too frigid for my liking." Mike answered.

Charlie didn't speak for a moment but then pushed the door open, looking at me on the bed, face angry. I smiled a little, now Mike was going to cop the wrath of Charlie. Charlie opened his mouth to yell at Mike, " Mike, son, can you hold her down while i strip her? You can have her for the first few rounds, then i'll come up once she's been broken in."

Mike smiled evilly," Sure thing Charlie."

WHAT! what the hell is going on here? Charlie is my father! Before i knew it,Mike was sitting on the bed behind me, holdind my arms down. Charlie started by pulling my shirt over my head, staring at my breasts with lust filled eyes, and licking his lips, move down to strip me of my pants and socks. He just laughed at my shocked face before kissing me roughly on the mouth, sinking his unwanted tongue in, and then turning to walk downstairs. Mike moved i front of me then.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella does it tough – chptr 2

BPOV

I looked up from my lap to see Mike Newtons greedy eyes drinking in my body. I felt physically sick. How disgusting. He started moving his slimy hand towards my chest, like hell he was getting anywhere near my breasts. I pulled my hand from his grasp and slapped him bare on the face. In between the pain you could clearly see the anger in his eyes. He grunted, yanking my arms above my head and tying them with thick rope to the bed head. Laughing his sickening laugh, he moved his hands to my back, slowly unclasping my bra.

He bagan kneeding my breasts at the same time. It was painful. I grimaced and this seemed to anger him. " Bella you _will _enjoy this, do you hear me?"

After kissing me all over, he moved down and yanked my panties off. He began fingering me, first with just one finger, then after increasing the speed, moving up to two. I could feel myself getting wetter. I hated myself for enjoying this but I was. I was determined though to try and hide my pleasure from this animal. "UHH, Bella. Your so wet…."

He began crawling over me towards my head. Oh god, tell ne no. "Mike, don't. I don't want this."

"Open your mouth darlin'." I turned my face sharply away from his erect member. He forced himself inside of me, not pulling out even as I gagged. He started thrusting, I could feel him touching the back of my throat. I felt him come inside me, I was revolted with myself. He tasted bitter. "Now honey, I need you to massage me so we can start the real fun, okay?"

I gave him the most disgusted glare I could manage and shook my head. He untied my hands, rolling his eyes and placed them around his limp form. He started hardening instantly, sliding my hands up and down his length, groaning the whole time. Fine, if he wants me touching him I'll give him something to remember. I squeezed him with all the strength I had, but the reaction I got was the opposite of what I was expected. He moaned luder, smiling and looking me in the eyes. " Bella your learning. I think we're ready for this." He then moved from the bed and yelled for Charlie to come up. Charlie walked through the door within seconds, taking of his boots and socks as he came. " Well Bella, are you ready for us?" He cooed, before shoving his head into my warmth, groaning at my smell. I squeezed my legs together tightly, forcing is head back out. He only laughed. Ripping off all his clothes in record time, he moved to sit beside me with Mike, exchanging knowing glances. " Well Bella, its up to you really, do you want me or daddy to be your first?"

"Mike, if you wouldn't mind. I would like to be able to take my daughters virginity, but we can arrange for none of us to be left out of the fun. Let me get started and I'll tell you when to join in."

Charlie moved in front of me then. He grasped my breasts, sucking expertly on them, giving me great pleasure. I unintentionally groaned. This only earged hom on. After fingering me for what seemed like hours, he positioned himself in front of me, before looking in my eyes. " Bella, I've wanted to do this to you for as long as I can remember."

With that, he pushed into me, not even pausing to break my virtue. He thrust into me and I felt my self unconsciously moving with him. He slowed to a stop, and reached behind me to grab my ass cheeks, pulling them apart. " Mike, you wanna join in, she's good?" Mike moved in behind, Hcarlie still in th front. He pushed into me quickly, and the tearing pain was unbearable. They started moving at the same time, it was excruciating. Charlie spoke then, " Bella, I believe the reason you're so good at this is because when you were a baby, I used to touch you. You enjoyed it baby, don't worry. But I save you fully until now."


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry, I've been getting some negative feedback from this story, and i'm sorry if i've offended anyone. It was not my intention, so if you would like me to take this work down please feel free to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

I was groaning, it felt so, i don't even know how it felt. I was feeling so many things. I was having sex, i was being raped. I was being gang raped. Oh god, i was being raped by my father. My eyes shot open and my fist lashed out and connected with Charlie square in the nose.

His raging eyes found my face and i shrunk back, but then squared my shoudlers. I had to stay strong. "Stupid bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing!" He roared.

"Get off me, now." I whispered in a low voice. I looked up at him only to quiver where i lay. I felt dirty, slimy, disgusted.

How could i let this happen? I suppose i didn't have a choice, i had to keep reminding myself of that.

He didn't move, just stayed still inside of me, growing limper as he hovered. I knew i only had one option. I brought my knee up and kicked out as hard and fast as i could. I aimed well, which was unusual. He copped the kick to hte lower abdomen, very very low. He roared once again, and i felt the pressure from all over my body leave as he hit the wall beside my bed. I got up, and ran. I pretty much rolled down the stairs and shoved the door open, flinging myself towards the trees behind the house, praying that they would give me the sanctury i so desperately needed.

I was panting, and i didn't even want to think about how i looked, but i didn't care if i was naked. I just needed to be away. The tears streaked my cheeks, wet and hot as i replayed the past two hours in my mind. I couldn't see, my eyes were blury from my tears, and i was just stumbling and running, scraping myself even more on branches that i couldn't see to avoid. I felt cold, strong hands wrap around my waist and pull me in to something solid. I screamed for all i was worth, i couldn't go through this again. My face was gently pushed into this cold stone as my hair was stroked and i was cooed, "Shh, sweetheart you're safe."

How could i possibly be 'safe'? For God's sake. I pulled back and looked up, my eys blinking rapidly as i recognised who it was. Edward Cullen. I couldn't tear my eyes from his, as he said in a deep, low voice, "I promise you, i won't let you get hurt."  
>I knew when he said that, that it was true. Something in his eyes, his voice, made me feel safe.<p> 


End file.
